Revenge: Sequel to Trapped!
by Yue Sai
Summary: Severus and Minerva want revenge for being locked up. What will the staff do? Play a game of course as Sev and Min sit back to watch the show! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I noticed that people are still reading Trapped and putting it in their favs list. I thank you readers that have enjoyed trapped and so I came up with the sequel since I was bored and had to amuse myself somehow. I hope you enjoy and wish you all the best!**

Trapped Revenge

Minerva walked into the small quaint warm room. She was greeted by a pleasant rare smile from Severus, who had situated himself on a comfy long love seat. He patted the seat beside him, indicating for her to sit beside him. She quirked a smile and sat down gracefully beside Severus. He wrapped her in his arms before he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Took you long enough." He informed her after he handed her a glass of wine.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear, but the Weasley twins had my hands tied for a few moments."

"Hmm, what did they do this time?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well at least you're here for the show." He said, brushing off the question. "I think some are starting to stir."

"I think we were far too generous than they were with us."

"Probably, but there are more of them than two, and this will be far more amusing than the show we put on."

"Perhaps." Minerva agreed as she took a sip of her drink with her eyes flashing with excitement

-/-/-

Poppy Pomfrey was the first to stir. She didn't know what had happened. She was in the hospital wing relaxing for the first time for weeks. The hospital wing was empty for once and she was celebrating by curling up by the fire with a book she had put aside to read when she had free time.

As the minutes passed by, her head seemed to weigh its actual ten pounds that it weighed. Her eye lids were growing heavy as the words on the page of her book blended together. The sentences became incoherent as she had no idea what she was reading anymore. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

She woke up, but not by the fire like she had expected. She was lying on the hard wood floor that was cutting into the contours of her body in the most unpleasant way. She couldn't take it anymore as she slowly propped herself up to look around and then searched for her wand to see that she didn't have it one her. The first thought that came to her mind was: '_Oh Poppy-cock!'_

Rolanda Hooch laid on her side when she awoke. She had no recollection of where she was. '_Damn'_, she thought. '_Did I pass out drunk again?_' No she couldn't have. She didn't remember drinking any kind of alcoholic beverage. Actually that was a lie. She had **one** glass of fire whisky, which was hardly enough to get her inebriated. She also didn't have a throbbing headache like she did most of the time after she drank large amounts of liquor.

What else happened? She tried to get her thoughts together which was something she hardly ever did. '_Think Rolanda Hooch, think!' _Ah yes, she was in the broom shed. Yep, that's where she was. She was polishing the brooms and clipping their tails. They might have been extremely old models, but they were all Hogwarts had for her flying lessons. It was also better that way Rolanda thought. If they had been Firebolts, then more students would be getting hurt than before. That was the last thing she could remember before she passed out somehow.

"Pst, Ro." whispered Poppy as she nudged her friend.

'_Hmm, that's weird. Is that Poppy? Why would she be here_? _Where was here?'_ "Poppy, is that you?" Rolanda asked hazily.

Pomona was in the middle of a wonderful dream. Hmm, yes it was wonderful. She was in her greenhouse watering her plants. Suddenly the doors were burst open and Cedric Diggory stood before her, wearing his Huffelpuff school uniform. Merlin did he look fine. His golden locks of his hair was brushed to the side as his warm milk chocolate eyes only showed lust for her.

"Mr. Diggory, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong Professor. I just thought I needed a cool down since it's quite hot out." He eyed her watering can in a suggestive manner, "Could you water me down?"

Pomona blushed as she sauntered over towards Cedric with her water can at hand. Looking up at him, she stood on her tippy toes to pour the water over him. She watched as the water dripped down his milk white silky skin. His soaked golden hair clung to his skin in the most alluring way. All Pomona could do was just stand there and watch even though all she wanted to do was lick off the droplets that seemed to tantalizingly drip down his now wet body.

"Professor," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I must be a niffler since I just found the greatest treasure of all." He then softly nibbled on her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "I think it just suddenly got hot in here, or is it just you?"

"Hmm, yes..." she murmured in her sleep before rolling over poor Filius Flitwick. His breath was knocked out of his small frame as he couldn't breathe. His small limbs were flying as he didn't know what to do. Poppy and Rolanda were quickly alerted by Filius's distress crying. The quickly came to his aid as they pulled the dreaming Pomona off of the unfortunate charms Professor.

"Pomona, wake up!" yelled Ro as she slapped her friend lightly on the cheek. Pomona quickly snapped out of the dream. She looked around confused, wondering what happened. She pouted when she realized she wasn't in Cedric's arms.

'_Damn, and I was just getting to the good part.'_ Pomona thought dejectedly. Soon they heard more people waking up. Poppy looked to see that Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Irma Pince, Sybil Trelawney, Charity Burbage, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin were also there with them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" shouted Filius who for once looked furious. He was demanding answers. Poppy couldn't blame the poor man for he was almost suffocated to death from Pomona.

"Hmm," Albus said as he looked around the room in fascination after from just waking up from the disturbance that Flitwick had caused, "I would say we're trapped in a room, and from the looks of it, I would say it would have something to do with two very sneaky professors."

The others looked around as they saw that there were some couches around with a fire to keep them warm. Other than that, the walls were bare without windows or a door for that matter. Rolanda was the first to notice the bottles of fire whisky in the room.

"Ah, drinks. I could use one after this." Rolanda said as she made her way over to them. Poppy looked over and saw them too. She was gave them a skeptic look before she spotted the letter attached. She reached out and read it aloud for all to hear.

"Hello my fellow Colleagues. By now you should've noticed that there is no escape, so don't waste time looking for one. Instead, drink, wind down, and give us a show since it's only fair. Don't you just hate karma? And if you don't believe in Karma, then just call it sweet revenge. Have fun as we'll release you when we've had our amusement fulfilled. Your fellow Colleagues, Severus and Minerva."

"So this is just some payback?" asked Aurora.

"It would seem so." Replied Albus with the blue twinkling in his eyes finding this all too amusing for anyone's liking.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to have a drink since we're going to be here for a while." Rolanda declared as she grabbed for a drink. She looked around to see that no one else was following her lead. They were too busy looking around except for Pomona who seemed like she was trying to get back to sleep.

"Am I the only one who's going to get a drink here?" Rolanda asked. Everyone looked her as it was followed by incoherent mummers of agreements. Rolanda looked satisfied to see she wasn't the only one drinking. They all grabbed a glass except for Pomona who was taking up the couch. Flitwick stayed away from her which made Rolanda smirk with mirth in her eyes.

/-/-/-/

"Should we do something?" questioned Severus as he let out a low sigh. He wasn't finding this amusing as the people just fell back into comfortable silence.

"No, just wait. Rolanda can't sit still and without a doubt she'll start something." Minerva assured Severus who looking in disbelief, but said nothing to avoid an argument at the moment.

/-/-/-/

Rolanda twiddled her thumbs thinking of what to do. She was thoroughly bored. She looked over at the quiet Albus who seemed deep in thought.

"Headmaster, what was the last thing you did before you ended up here?" asked Rolanda. "Maybe we can find out how we at least we ended up here."

"Interesting idea Rolanda, well I was sitting at my desk doing paper work before I passed out."

"That's funny that you passed out, since I passed out polishing my brooms. What about you Poppy?"

"Yes, I passed out reading a book." Poppy admitted.

"Seriously Poppy, reading? What a waste of time. Did everyone here pass out?" asked Rolanda. Everyone nodded. Aurora was watching the star while working on her star chart before she was overwhelmed with tiredness and passed out. Septima was trying to explain the time tables to Charity and Filius who was very uninterested before the three passed out. Irma was just through with kicking Hermione Granger out of the library since she was closing for the night. _'That girl really didn't know when to stop reading'_ Irma thought. Remus on the other hand had been dragged up to Sybil's tower to get his future told. Remus was too kind of a man to turn down Sybil while Sybil was too determined to let him go. The question now was how they all passed out.

/-/-/-/

"Do you ever think they'll find out you drugged them?" asked Minerva to the smirking Severus.

"No, I made it tasteless." Severus was referring to the potion he had slipped into the pitchers of pumpkin juice at the staff table at dinner. He also told the house elves to slip something for Sybil since he knew she wasn't going to come down from her bloody tower.

/-/-/-/

Rolanda was still bored as she started to drink more than she should. She stared at the people she was locked up with. She saw how Filius and Albus slipped into a debatable topic as Remus listened on with them. Charity, Septima, and Aurora were gossiping about something that was unimportant and boring. While Poppy and Irma were talking about books, and Pomona was still on the couch trying to fall asleep with no avail.

"That's it." Rolanda said as she had had enough. Everyone was now looking at her as they were startled by the interruption.

"I have had enough. I say we should do something as a group that is fun and entertaining. I mean, Severus and Min aren't going to let us out until they're fully amused." Rolanda tried to reason with everyone.

"I agree." Septima stepped forward. "What do you have in mind Rolanda?"

Rolanda thought about it. Her face then broke into a mischievous smile. What she had in mind would definitely be a show, but she wasn't sure if anyone would be up for it. It was a very provocative game that normally ended with filled with many regrets, but it was always funny while you're playing it.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Albus, as he knew that smile all too well.

/-/-/-/

"Oh no." Minerva said as she put her head in her hands. She knew what that smile meant when it came to Rolanda.

Severus amused for the first time that night, sat up to look at Minerva. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hardly doubt they'll do it anyway."

"Do what?"

/-/-/-/

"Alright, before I tell you all. You have to swear you'll do it." Rolanda requested.

"That's not fair." protested Poppy as she already didn't like the idea. The others looked skeptical. They were curious, but they knew it had to be completely insane if they had to agree to it before finding out what it really was.

"It might not be fair Poppy, but those are my terms. Come on, it'll be fun." Rolanda tried to persuade them.

"I'll do it." Albus was the first to agree. It was obvious that the old coot would be the first to agree. The others seemed reassured once Albus joined. If the headmaster thought it was alright, then it had to be. They all agreed except Pomona who was still trying to fall asleep. Rolanda smacked Pomona hard on the back to get an answer from the witch.

"Hey, are you in or not!" inquired Rolonda.

"Alright, alright, I'm in." Pomona yelled as she was aggravated by the thought that she had been interrupted from a wonderful dream for this.

"Okay Ro, now that we've all agreed, what are we doing?" Charity asked nervously as she was anxious to know what they were going to do.

"We're going to play strip truth-or-dare!"

/-/-/-/

"Did I just hear correctly?" asked Severus as he was surprised. He then wiped off the shock from his face as he looked at Minerva with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"You knew what game Rolanda was going to suggest. Have you ever played?"

"Don't even Severus; you played truth-or-dare with Albus before." Minerva warned with a pointed finger at him.

"Yes, but not 'strip' truth-or-dare."

"Shh, I'm watching this." Minerva ignored Severus as he just rolled his eyes to return to the scene before them.

/-/-/-/

"What?" came the simultaneous response from several of the people in the room. The others were too astonished to even respond except for Albus of course. He was grinning as he found the thought very amusing.

"You guys all agreed, so we're playing. I'll go first, Pomona, truth or dare?"

"Ah," Pomona was having second thoughts on agreeing to play this game with Rolanda, "hold on, what are the rules?"

Rolanda rolled her eyes annoyed as it was simple. "It's just like normal truth or dare except if you don't want to answer or do the dare, then you remove a piece of clothing. So truth or dare Pomona?"

Rolanda tapped her foot in irritation as she waited for Pomona's choice.

"Truth I guess." Pomona finally decided as she couldn't see any harm in truth.

Rolanda broke in a broad smile which made Pomona regret her choice. She trembled wondering what question Rolonda would ask her.

"Alright then, Pomona, what were you dreaming about before I woke you up?"

Pomona immediately blushed furiously. She wasn't going to tell them about her heated dream. He was a student for Merlin's sake. She could get fired if they thought she would act on her dream. It was bad enough that she dreamed about a student. Many of the staff members tried to stifle in their laughter, but they were finding it hard since Pomona was beet red now.

Pomona didn't want to be the first one to remove her garments, but she didn't see any other way around it since she couldn't lie. She knew she was a terrible liar. She reluctantly removed her shoe and threw it in the middle of the room. The room burst into laughter, despite the infuriating look that Pomona shot at them.

"Alright then, Ro, truth or dare?" Pomona said threateningly. Ro being the dare devil she was picked dare. A smile grew on Pomona's face. She might be a Huffelpuff, but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat. Rolanda didn't know this as she just waited patiently for her dare.

"I dare you to give Professor Dumbledore a lap dance for a minute, and if he's not satisfied by then, you have to give Remus one for two minutes." Remus paled as he didn't want a lap dance from Ro. It wasn't that Ro wasn't attractive. It was just that Rolanda wasn't his type. Albus just chuckled at Rolanda's predicament.

The yellowed eyed witch glared at Pomona. Normally she would have no problem, but this was her boss. If it had been for Filius or someone else, she'd be all for it. Taking a large gulp from her drink, she approached the headmaster with her head held high. She was going to get this over with. The others couldn't believe that she was going to go through with it. They thought she was going to throw some type of garment in the pile, but she didn't. She walked right up to Albus.

Albus was a bit surprised himself, but he wasn't protesting. He conjured a chair out of nowhere without his wand. He moved to sit in the comfortable small cushioned velvet chair that was the color of scarlet. Rolonda smirked at the gesture as she looked at him seductively. The people in the room tried to stifle their giggles behind their smiles.

Rolanda lightly placed her hand on Albus's shoulder as she circled him before pressing her body against him and breathing against his ear. The sudden warm feeling in his ear sent shivers down Albus's spin. Rolanda continued her dance walking in front of him. She had her back towards him when she bent over giving him a lovely view.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe she's doing this." Minerva responded while shaking her head from side to side. Severus was too speechless by the scene to say anything. Minerva looked over towards him to see that he wasn't watching. She smirked as she ran her own finger down his arm seductively. This aroused him as he looked over at her.

"Is this turning you on?"

"Maybe." Minerva replied with a mischievous smile.

"You wicked woman." Severus teased before he kissed her lovingly. He could taste the sweet tangy flavor of the wine. Minerva gave him a smile before she returned to the scene of Rolanda and Albus.

Pomona cleared her throat before she broke them up. "Well Rolanda, I think that was a minute. So what do you think Albus?"

"I think that was fine Pomona." Albus replied smirking.

"Thank you boss." Rolanda said before turning to take a swig from her whisky. "Now who's next?"

TBC…?

**Author's note: Tell me what you think as I'd greatly appreciate it. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but I'm too tired right now to proof read it fully right now. So far my computer is telling me that its fine, but I doubt it. Also, yes, I know there have been these types of stories like this before, but I decided to try my hand in it. Sorry if I caused some disturbing mental images, but I'm determined to keep this rated T for now. Maybe later chapters will make it an M, but that will be decided later. Well thanks for reading this far as I wish you well and good night/morning.**

**P.S. I forgot to apologize for my cheesy pick-up lines, but I'm quite proud of my niffler one since I came up with that one without the help of a website or experience.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the room went silent. None of them wanted to be Rolonda's new victim. Rolonda scanned the faces thinking who would be her victim. Suddenly they flashed before the tall, lean, newest staff member, Remus Lupin.

A malicious smile broke across her face as she asked him, "Truth or dare?"

Remus paled as he gulped hard. He didn't want to be submitted to one of Rolonda's dares. She would probably dare him to make out with someone whom he didn't wish to kiss or worse.

"Ah…truth." Remus finally answered. Rolanda let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh dragon dung, would someone do a dare already other than me? You might think you got away, but we're not through with this game yet!"

Remus remained silent standing rooted. He was going to take whatever question was coming his way. Rolanda stood peering into the fiery amber liquid that filled her glass. She thought what kind of skeleton Remus Lupin would have.

"Alright then Remus, tell me why you seem to always be sick."

-/-/-

Minerva stiffened. She hoped Remus would take off a garment. Not for her amusement, but to keep his secret still a secret. No one had to know about him being a werewolf.

"Calm down woman. Wolfie isn't that dumb." Severus smirked at Minerva who only glared at him.

-/-/-

"Ah…" Remus paled. He didn't want to tell everyone he was a werewolf. They would pity him or be frightened of him. They could accidently tell someone they weren't supposed to, and then what? He'd be forced to quit his job and then he'd be ostracized by the whole Wizarding world.

Thinking quickly, he weighed his options. The questions sounded like a fair simple question from the other staff's point of view, but from Remus's it could ruin everything. They were still all very sober. He couldn't take off a piece of garment or else they would get all too suspicious. Rolanda started to get impatient. She began to tap her foot loudly against the floor as if she were the damn clock ticking down the seconds it took for him to answer the question.

"Remus, we're waiting." she voiced to him. Remus made up his mind as he started to form slight tears in his eyes.

'_Why is he crying?'_ everyone thought, but didn't dare interrupt him. Remus took a large gulp of his drink before going through with what he was going to do.

"Ever since I was young, I had contracted this disease," He paused to see that everyone was looking at him intrigued, "that's life threatening."

Loud gasps could be heard around the room.

-/-/-

"Oh Bullocks, he's done for." Minerva said dejectedly before her head fell into her hands. Severus just had a smirk plastered over his facial features.

'_Stupid mutt!' _he thought silently to himself, knowing Minerva wouldn't appreciate it if he voiced it out. Severus took a swig of his glass of wine to keep from laughing out loud.

-/-/-

"Yes, but don't be worried for me. It is sadly incurable, but Severus has been brewing me a potion that keeps the disease at bay. Unfortunately, the potion has some side effects that force me in a state in which I am unable to teach." Remus finished explaining, still tearing up. He had these people eating out of his hands. Merlin, were they gullible. It was mostly true, but not completely.

"Oh you poor man." exclaimed Aurora, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Septima and Charity also came to embrace Remus. He was crying, but from laughter not sadness.

"Thank you." He mumbled to all of them. "But I'll be fine I assure you."

"What is it called?" inquired Poppy.

'_Oh Buggar, she was a healer. What could I say?'_ Remus thought nervously in his mind. He looked around for inspiration, but there was nothing. Merlin's nickers, he was going to have to completely pull this one out of his arse.

"Um…it's not a very well-known disease as it's very rare. I believe it's called…" he looked at the people who were now looking at him.

His eyes fell upon Aurora's green necklace as he said, "Gre…" He then looked at the floor. "woo…" His eyes searched frantically as he looked at Albus's long gray old beard. He then cleared his throat as he recited the made up name.

"The disease is called Grewoldberd." He finally answered. The other looked at each other skeptically to see if the other had ever heard of the disease before.

-/-/-

Severus chocked on his drink after he heard the name, "What?"

Minerva was laughing hard from how Remus had fooled them all. I looked like he still had a heart of a Marauder in him. Severus stared at the scene incredulously.

'_WTF what a bunch of dim witted pixies!'_

-/-/-

"Yeah, well like I said, it's very rare. So Charity, truth or dare?"

Charity blushed as she didn't like having all the attention turned onto her. They were all waiting for her reply as Remus was quickly forgotten about except by Poppy who was trying to rummage through the years of her medical education for the rare disease. Rolonda glared at Charity, daring her to pick dare. Charity finding the piercing hawk eyes unbearable, picked dare.

Remus looked around as he wanted to be amused as well. He looked around the room, thinking of the dare. His eyes rested on the small charms professor. That was when a malicious glint washed over his eyes. He looked back at Charity who was waiting for her dare nervously.

"I dare you to give Professor Flitwick the newest hip fashion muggle haircut."

Everyone burst out laughing except for the charms professor. Charity looked at Remus disbelieving. He couldn't possibly imagine her doing that to the poor professor.

"Dare her to do something else! I'm not letting her touch my hair!" exclaimed Filius covering the top of his brown thinning hair.

"I'll let Charity do it, if she's up for it." Albus volunteered which caused many heads to turn. Charity paled. She didn't want to do the dare anymore, not on her boss. Merlin this wasn't going to be good.

"I couldn't." Charity stammered nervously.

"Sure you can." Albus conjured a pair of scissors for Charity. "I'm actually quite curious myself. Please, I insist."

Charity put down her glass as she apprehensively walked towards Albus. "Alright, if you insist, are you sure about this?"

"I'm entirely sure." Albus assured with his blue eyes twinkling. Everyone stood silently watching and drinking down their fire whisky absent mindedly. Charity took the silver plaited scissors from Albus. She knew this wasn't going to be good. This wasn't going to go well. She knew very well what popular hair cut was going around nowadays with muggles.

"Um Headmaster, I'm going to have to cut a lot of your hair off. Are you okay with that?"

"But away Charity." cried Albus a little too jovially. They wondered if he was inebriated already, but he looked sober enough. He was just crazy. (For a change)

Charity went straight to work using the scissors. Every time the two blades came together to snip off the long silk silver hair of Albus Dumbledore, Charity felt her own heart thumping just a bit faster. The other staff members could do nothing, but drink down their whiskey and refilling their glass. The room had grown deathly silent with each stand of hair that fell onto the floor.

A several minutes had gone by and Charity had ended up standing in a pool of Albus's silver cut hair. Once she got his hair to the desired length she started to the rest with wandless magic. Hair was light and easy enough to do so she didn't need a wand.

By the time she was finished, many of the staff members couldn't stand straight. They all had too much to drink and the sight of Albus Dumbledore was just too much to take in.

"So how do I look?" asked Albus after standing up when Charity told him she was finished. Rolanda was the first to break out in laughter which was shortly followed by everyone else in the room. Albus quirked a questioning eyebrow at them, wondering what was so funny. Charity looked ashamed as she swiftly walked back to her abandoned drink in the corner of the room, never looking up.

Albus pursed his lips at the sight of his staff. He quickly conjured a hand mirror so he could properly look at his new haircut. Rolanda quickly snatched it from his grasp. She clutched it close to her chest and away from Albus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she quickly advised him. Albus growing very curious now demanded for the hand mirror back, but Rolanda refused to hand it over. Albus, getting irritated for the first time in a long time, waved his hand and Rolanda found her hands grasping at nothing but air as Albus had the hand mirror back in his possession.

Albus took a deep breath before he held it up to peer at his reflection. What he saw was astonishing indeed.

"This is what muggles like?" inquired Albus to Charity.

Charity frightened to answer, held tightly onto her drink as she mumbled incoherently, "Yes," as it was then followed by a swift apology, "I'm so sorry Headmaster, but if you want me to change it I can."

Albus brushed her off with a dismissive hand, "It's find Charity. I like it, what about you guys?" He asked the rest of the staff. They were quick on their feet to quickly agree.

"Oh yeah, you look great Albus."

"Mmhmm Headmaster, the look defiantly suits your personality." They were all shouting out compliments while at the same time they were trying to hide their smiles behind their glass of the amber liquid. Their eyes were filled with mirth, but Albus decided to ignore their looks and go by their words. It didn't look bad, did it?

-/-/-

In the enclosed room where Severus and Minerva were, they were in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They couldn't stop laughing. They were to the point where both of them were falling over and gasping for air. Albus's silver hair now ended at the top of his shoulders, but that wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was that down the middle of his head was his hair spiked. He had a spiked Mohawk!

-/-/-

It seemed like the bottle of whisky was never ending. As soon as it felt like they were getting low, it would quickly be refilled, but this went unnoticed by many.

"Alright Albus, since all attention is on you, truth or dare?" Charity asked the Headmaster. Albus thought about it as he was always the daredevil. He chose dare and Charity looked around, trying to figure out what amusing dare she could submit the headmaster under. This was strip truth or dare, which meant that this was R rated practically, or that's how the muggles would rate it.

"I dare you to make out with Filius for at least thirty seconds, and then rate it from O to T." Charity dared. Albus just smirked as he wasn't afraid to go through with the dare as Filius was the total opposite.

"Why me, don't you guys have someone else to pick on?" yelled Filius.

"Obviously not." snorted Rolonda trying to stifle her laughter with no avail.

"Oh come on my friend, for the sake of the game." Albus tried to get Filius to go through with it.

"No, I'm sorry Headmaster, but with all due respect, I'd rather not.

"Oh Filius," Albus put his hand over his heart in a mock of offense, "you're hurting my feelings."

"I'm sorry, but I won't do it." Filius said defiantly. But Albus wouldn't take a no for a no. He quickly got to his feet and marched up to Filius who quickly started to scurry in the other direction. Pomona saw him trying to make a run for it as she grabbed Filius by the arms and pushed him over towards Albus.

"Here you go Headmaster, he's all yours!" she teased. Before Filius could even react, he felt Albus's lips brushed against his. He was frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

"One…two…three," Rolanda started to count the seconds since everyone else were too busy laughing, being speechless, or choking on their whisky. "Four hippogriff….five hippogriff," she continued, but added 'hippogriff' to make it last longer despite the uncomfortable situation it was for Filius.

The seconds seemed like years as Filius was glued to Albus's lips. The head master had his grip on either side of Filius's arms to keep the short half wizard in place.

'_Why me, why me, oh bloody hell why me?' _Filius kept on repeating in his mind. He stayed in the kiss even though he didn't want to be lip locked with Albus Dumbledore. As Rolanda reached fifteen hippogriff, Filius couldn't help but focus his entire attention to the Headmaster.

'_Merlin his lips are so soft.' _ Filius disturbingly observed as they were still defiantly crushed against his. _'Why are they so soft?'_ Albus's hold on Filius started to soften as the pressure against his lips lessoned. _'Merlin, is he starting to move his lips against mine? Why am I reacting? Stop it Filius! He's your bloody boss you old fool! Oh but it feels so good. He taste like lemon drops, so sweet yet delectably tangy. What's that smell? Is it his after shave? Oh it smells like pine wood. Why does he smell so good? Why did he taste so good? Why am I acting this why? Why, why, oh bloody hell why?'_

Thoughts were rushing through Filius as he had lost track of where he was and the Rolonda's count down.

"And thirty hippogriff, you're free to break apart!" Rolonda informed them. Albus lightly pulled away from the tiny professor. From the loss of contact, Filius fluttered his eyes to see that Albus had pulled away. Filius tried his hardest to act relieved even though he secretly wanted more.

'_Is that wrong of me? He would never be interested in me anyway, and it was just a kiss. Get a hold of yourself Filius!'_

"Hem-hem," Charity cleared her throat since it had gone dry from the shock of the scene she had just witnessed, "what is Filius's score?"

Filius seemed to lean closer to the Headmaster, interested to know what he thought of the kiss.

"I would give Filius an E for the kiss. Very good my friend, I never thought you had it in you." Albus answered before taking a sip of his amber liquid.

'_I wasn't an O! Do I want to be an O? Merlin, what has happened to me?'_

"Sybil, truth or dare?" asked Albus, not noticing Filius disgruntled look. The few that did thought he was just upset for being kissed against his will. No suspected that he might have actually enjoyed the kiss.

"My inner eye tells me I should pick truth." Sybil answered being oblivious to the many rolling eyes she received from her fellow colleagues.

"Alright then, have you ever had sexual fantasies about any of the staff members and if so who?" Albus asked with mirth clouding his eyes. Sybil's dreamy state immediately diminished by the question while her eyes grew larger with shock. Her big glasses magnifying her eyes only amplified the amazement as she closely resembled a deer caught in the head lights.

Sybil took off her shoes and threw them in the pile.

"So much for her inner eye." She could hear someone snigger.

She didn't care since she wasn't about to spill the beans about her steamy dreams. She wasn't fantasizing about any students but more of a too wonderful to even begin orgy with two professors she'd rather be left unknown.

Everyone in the room looked at her skeptically as they all thought, _'I bloody hell hope it's not me!'_

Sybil thought about her dreams, her fantasies since that's how they were going to stay. She knew both would never dream of her that way, even if their lives were on the line. They'd rather die which was a shame she thought. She could be a real animal in bed.

The staff stared at her weirdly knowing that she was thinking about her sexual fantasy as indeed she was. She remembered her latest dream where she was in her stuffy overly perfumed tower. The only light in the room came from the fireplace as it casted long obscured shadows across the room.

She could feel his rich velvety voice teasing her ear as her whispered to her softly, seductively, "Hello Professor, what keeps you in this tower? I have missed your company." His thick dark monotone voice sent shivers down her spine.

The next thing she would feel were her slender delicate long fingers run up Sybil's bone thin arm and running underneath her shawls to slide them past her shoulders.

"Indeed I have missed you as well." The sound of her voice coaxed Sybil's other ear. Her thin lips that were normally pressed in a thin line out of rage were now curved upward in a small smile. Her green eyes clouded in lust as she stood before Sybil in her natural glory, the fire causing her skin to be coated in a beautiful gold.

Sybil would then feel a strong aggressive tug from her clothing from his strong hands gripping the rest of her clothes. He would violently rip them from her body before laying his lips against her now bared skin. Sybil could entangle her fingers through his think glossy black hair. Then Minerva would come to soundlessly kiss Sybil on her lips, her lips being unbelievable soft before she'd turn to Severus to kiss him.

-/-/-

"Who do you think it is?" asked Severus to Minerva who looked just as stunned as the potion master beside her.

"I have no idea, but I'd rather not know." Minerva replied with taking a large sip of her wine, trying to get rid of the thought that Sybil had fantasies about someone on the staff.

Severus felt himself slightly shiver as his dark eyes were stone cold and his hard jaw clenched tight. "Agreed."

TBC….

**Author's note: Alright, I know my mind might not be right, but I was smiling the whole time I was writing this. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the lovely reviews and those who have added this to your fav/alert list. Best wishes to you all and good night/morning! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Oh my Merlin, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I found my flash drive and the chapter was saved on to that along with other things! :) and Mebz reminded me to update this story. So I hope you enjoy it.**

"Ah, Sybil, Sybil, are you there?" asked Rolanda waving her hand in front of Sybil's large eyes. Sybil jumped as she realized she wasn't in her dream, but she was stuck in a room with her almost inebriated colleagues. Some were faring better than others, Rolanda being one of them.

"Come Sybil, it's your turn. Get out of your steamy dream and play." complained Rolanda. Sybil just glared at the witch with her cheeks flushed. The last thing she wanted them to know was about her dreams. They were hers, and now they were mocking her.

She crossed her thin arms across her chest defiantly, her bangles clashing together causing a clattering sound, "Fine, then, Septima, truth or dare?"

Septima looked at Sybil with a sly smile. She had nothing to hide as she took another generous sip of her whisky.

"Truth." She finally chose.

"Alright then," Sybil rubbed her hands together in excitement, but at the same time made dreadful clanking noises with her bangles. "If you could switch lives with anyone in Hogwarts for a day, who would it be?"

Everyone wasn't very excited to hear the answer unlike the last one. Though, the question was still somewhat amusing. Septima thought about it as she really didn't know. She then smirked when her answer came.

"I think I would switch with Minerva."

-/-/-

"What?" sputtered Severus incredulously. Minerva slapped him in the arm as she wanted to hear the explanation. What could possibly be appealing to this younger witch in order for her to want to switch lives with her?

-/-/-

"Why?" Charity asked her friend worriedly almost. As if no one in their right mind would want Minerva's life.

"Well it's quite logical actually. I mean, think how old she is and how she doesn't even look like it. It's not fair. She doesn't have one gray hair while I have too many to count. Not to mention how much the students respect her. She doesn't have to raise her voice to command attention. She gets it with just one single look."

"Well there are such things called glamour."

"Yes I know, but Minerva wouldn't waste her time on such trivial matters. And if that's not too convincing for you all, then at least think about the man she gets to come to at night and wake up to in the morning. I mean, who wouldn't want to pour honey all over that and lick it off. And those-"

"Whoa, okay we get it." hollered Remus, trying to get that image out of his mind. All the other staff members agreed. They did not want to picture the potion master getting honey licked off his body. While on the other hand the women were all nodding their heads in approval.

"Here, here, a toast to Min's life." Rolanda raised her glass and the other women followed.

"To Minerva." They all shouted in unison before drained their glasses. The men drained their glasses as well, but for different reasons. They were still trying to get the image of honey covered Severus out of their minds.

-/-/-

Severus looked amused. He never knew all the women wanted him in such a way, but yet at the same hand it sickened him. Minerva on the other hand was flattered by the beginning, but then faltered towards the end. She turned to see Severus's disturbed attitude which reassured her.

Minerva leaned towards him, sensuously. He gave her a questioning look in return.

"What on earth are you doing woman?"

"Pour honey all over your body isn't a bad idea at all."

A mischievous smile appeared on Severus's lips as he called his house elf. A house elf appeared out of nowhere. She bowed low to the ground to hear her master's order.

"Master has called Pinky?"

"Yes, I would like some honey Pinky."

-/-/-

Septima turned to the small charms professor as she asked, "Truth or dare?"

Filius didn't know which one. If he chose truth he knew exactly what question she'd ask. Yet at the same time, if he chose dare, who knew what they were going to ask him to do?" Oh Merlin, he didn't want Albus to know he enjoyed the kiss. He didn't want anyone to know he enjoyed the kiss, not even himself. He didn't want to believe it.

"Dare," he said, surprising everyone, "that's right I chose dare, now what is it?"

Before Septima could reply, there was a small pop in the room of a house elf. She bowed low as she offered a sliver tray with a bottle of honey.

"Master has asked Pinky to leave you this." She announced as she set it on the table where the fire whisky was. Before anyone could say anything, the elf left with another pop and was gone. Septima had an evil smile cross her face, and Filius was trembling for the first time. This couldn't be good.

"I dare you to pour honey over the neck of Irma Pince, and then lick and suck it off." Septima dared, little did she know that Minerva was doing just that to Severus right now.

Everyone started cracking up, or almost choke on their drink except for Irma and Filius who both paled.

"You want me to what?" repeated Filius, not believing his ears.

"You heard me, Filius, or would you rather do it to Albus?"

"Come here old friend." teased Albus through tearful blue eyes. Irma was rendered speechless from shock. Filius glared at Albus, but he took the honey and stepped towards Irma determined.

"You can't be serious?" Irma burst out when she saw Filius coming towards her.

Filius shrugged, "It's only a dare Irma."

She was still apprehensive, but Filius was determined to show Albus up and everyone else who doubted him. Maybe it wasn't very logical of him, since he was a Ravenclaw and all, but the hat had wondered whether to put Filius in Gryffindor or Raven Claw.

Irma remained sitting; she was petrified to even move. Filius uncapped the honey and carefully brushed aside the few strands of silver hair that had escaped from Irma's bun. Irma was not an attractive woman as she had features that resembled a vulture. Her hooked nose was what gave her away. Most believed that she either fancied or was having romantic affiliations with the caretaker, Argus Filch.

Filius did not desire her, but the softness of silver wisps of her hair was alarming. He was completely caught off guard. Her breath was caught in her throat as he could see her trembling. Filius sighed dejectedly as he backed off.

"I'm sorry Septima, but I can't do it. Irma I'm sorry."

Irma let go of her breath that the others were unaware that he was holding in.

"Fine then, do it to me." Septima said defiantly. She came over to the charms professor and sat down so that he had the height advantage. He was surprised, but she looked determined to see him do it, even if it was on her.

"It would almost sound like you wanted him to do it." chortled Aurora.

"Oh sod off, you have yet to be chosen." Septima snapped and then rounded on Filius. "Well are you going to do it, or are you going to submit a piece of clothing to the pile?"

Filius was angered. He had had enough of his young colleagues giggling around like a bunch of airheads. He roughly pushed Septima's head to the side to grant him further access to her neck where he poured a little honey over. Before Septima could protest how he handled her, his mouth had already clamped down on her neck. She let out a gasp as she wasn't expecting him to come on to her like this. He was devouring her as he sucked on her supple flesh to get the honey off.

She wanted to scream, but yet again, was she aroused? Yes she was. No one would expect the kind and soft spoken Filius to be a passionate lover. No, he wasn't her lover, but he was doing a fine job on her neck. Septima found shivers run down her spin when she felt the sudden flicking of his tongue. His dark mustache brushed against her skin, tickling her. Septima was enjoying this.

Filius paid no mind to Septima. He was just trying to get off all the honey, and surprisingly it was a daunting task since the substance was so sticky. All he could taste was the sweet tangy flavor of the honey. Filius was absolutely oblivious to how much Septima was enjoying this, but the people in the room sure didn't. They were stifling their laughter as others had sheepish looks upon their faces.

Filius started to nip and suck, but was startled by the sudden vibration he felt against his mouth and the noises that were reaching his ears. Was Septima moaning? He stopped to look at much younger witch. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. When she realized he wasn't on her neck anymore, she opened her eyes. Her brown eyes shadowed disappointment as Filius was bewildered.

"Looks like Septima enjoyed that much more than Filius." pointed out an overly giggling Pomona Sprout.

"Yes I did. Irma, you have no idea what you missed out, but now my neck is all sticky." complained Septima before Albus waved his hand, preforming a wand less cleansing charm.

Remus, seeing that the dare was done, brought up the question that had been on his mind the whole time. "If Pinky was able to get in, can't we call other house elves to get us out?"

Everyone looked at him. Most were grateful looks as if he was some god except for Albus and Rolanda who looked disappointed. Rolanda was just fine watching her colleagues do dares and having an unlimited amount of fire whisky. She didn't see why anyone would want to stop everything. Albus was amused as well. Simultaneously, professors started to call for their personal house elves, but to Rolanda and Albus's delight, none popped up.

"Well that didn't work. Um, well Filius, I do believe it is your turn." Remus got back into the game. Filius immediately went to look at Irma as he chose her to pick on. Irma was surprised, but she pulled herself to her full height as she picked truth. Filius knew what question was on everyone's mind.

"Do you have sexual relations with Argus, and if so, how frequently?" Filius asked. Irma paled. Yes, she liked Argus, but they had never gotten that far. She blamed Mrs. Norris. What kind of man named his cat after the woman who had ever gotten close to touch him? If only he knew, maybe he could find himself loving her back.

Instead, Argus and she were close friends as he admitted to her that he loved another. He loved someone who she couldn't understand why. Why would he love Albus? It broke her heart to know that he was gay; that he could never love her back.

"No, we do not have that kind of relationship." Irma answered when she realized it had been a while since she had said anything. They eyed her with dubious looks, but then they saw the sadness in their eyes which caused some of them to shiver. They understood that she liked him, but there wasn't a relationship. Thank Merlin; they did not want to hear when the last time she got laid was.

"Well," she straightened herself again, "Poppy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Poppy chose since Irma and her were good friends, so she knew she was safe with a truth despite the daggers Rolanda was throwing at her. She had enough of all these truths.

"If you had to sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?"

Poppy laughed, knowing the question meant nothing as she looked around the room. "I guess Albus since he looked experienced enough when he kissed Filius."

"You can knock on my door anytime Poppy." Albus teased.

"Alright Albus, I might hold you up to that." Poppy played along before she went to the last person who hadn't gone yet. "Aurora, truth or dare?"

"Dare-"

"Thank bloody Merlin!" interjected Rolanda. "Poppy, you better make this good, because I'm bored here."

Poppy just rolled her eyes from Rolanda's outburst. She then went to untie the sash she had around her robes and went up to Aurora. The woman paled, but giggled out of nervousness. Her blonde curls bounced as she swayed her head from side to side. The poor woman wasn't holding up as well as the others with her drink.

"Turn around please." Poppy instructed as Aurora complied. Poppy securely tied the sash around Aurora's head tightly so Aurora wouldn't be able to see anything. Aurora started to giggle again as she wondered what was going on. Poppy then grabbed three people in the room to stand in front of Aurora as they remained anonymous to her.

"Now dear," Poppy started to explain since the others were getting curious as well especially the ones that were picked, "you will be kissed by three different people and then you have to order them from the worst to the best."

Aurora shook her head as she felt like a little school girl again playing spin the bottle, except this time she wouldn't be able to see the person she was kissing. She just hoped that they were at least all decent. Before she could even continue her train of thought, she felt someone's lips descend onto hers.

They were soft and plump but he kiss had ended as soon as it had started. It didn't give her enough time to even think about the kiss. The next came a few seconds after. This time the lips felt thinner but they were moist. The kiss was almost crushing as if it were trying to pry her mouth open. Aurora summited as she felt the person's tongue taste her as she tasted them as well. She could taste the bitterness of the fire whiskey the person had consumed before. She then felt the other person's tongue flick within her mouth elicited nervous excitement run through her jaw. The person then withdrew only to give on last peck. She felt her cheeks grow red from the tingling the person left on her lips.

The last person allowed Aurora to have a few breathers before it was their turn. They then took her hand, pulling her towards them as she clashed into their body. One hand went to the small of her back giving her warmth and reassurance. The other hand stroked her cheek softly causing her drunkenness to escape long enough for her to give full awareness to the person she was in the arms of. The skin on their fingers was a bit rough, but it was kind and gentle. She could then feel herself be drawn into the kiss where the lips were succulent and delicate. The person only pressed their lips softly before deepening the kiss by pressing farther. Aurora was just about the part her lips to allow the person in but the person had parted. She wondered if it was something she did.

"Well?" asked Poppy as the last person mixed into the others. Aurora was about to untie the sash, but Poppy stopped her.

"Hold it, first number the kisses then you can take off the blindfold."

Aurora thought about it before she answered. She knew that the first one was the worst, which was for sure.

"The first kiss was the worst." Aurora said as she wasn't able to see Septima shrug her shoulders.

"The last kiss was second as the second kiss was the best." Aurora admitted. She did like the third kiss, but the second one had left her breathless. Remus gave a thumbs up at Charity causing her to blush, but Aurora was clueless to whom the people who kissed her were.

"Alright," Rolanda broke the silence once Aurora had taken off the blind fold. "We have to make this more exciting and since everyone went at least once, I say we all have to take off something to add to the pile."

"What?" filled the room from many staff members, but Rolanda just shook her head dismissing them.

"You're just making that rule up." accused Pomona who still wasn't able to fall asleep.

"No I'm not, and who cares? I'm the one who suggested the game anyway." Rolanda looked at them trying to urge them. Albus of course didn't have a problem with it along with Remus as they only took off their shoes knowing that if it was a pair of anything, they both had to go in. The others then followed making the pile into a large shoe pile. Once they had all taken at least one thing off, Aurora took her turn. She looked at Sybil since she still had a question that had been pestering her the whole time.

"Sybil truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sybil rationalized wince truth didn't work out too well.

"I dare you to let Albus use legilimency on you to see who you fantasize about so he can tell us all."

Sybil paled as she shook her head furiously causing all her bangles to clank noisily together. Albus smiled broadly as it was his question in the first place. He wanted to know just as much as Aurora. The others either looked sheepishly, curious, or to force the thought of the possibility of Sybil having unruly dreams about them.

"Come here Sybil." Albus came over with his hand extended, ready to go into her mind.

"No, get away!" Sybil started to run around the room as the others laughed or tried to catch her. They didn't even give her the option of discarding a piece of clothing. Pomona was the one who caught her wrist and pulled her down. Before she could get back up, Albus had already touched her temples and mouthed the words, "legilimens."

TBC…

**Author's Note: Lol, thanks for reading if you got this far. I'd also like to thank the readers that have put this under their fav/alert list. There are still more dares and truths I have in mind, but if you have one that you want to read, feel free to tell me in a PM or a review and I'll be happy to comply. Best wishes and thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot to say that I don't own the characters as the entire magical world things belong to the great heroine herself, JKR. I do not get paid to do this as I only do it for my own amusement and for the readers that enjoy the stories. So now that we got that clear, I hope all of you enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who've commented and reviewed this story. I very much appreciated it. Also I have changed this to M to be safe and… yeah it's rated M so I thought I should let you know as I'm not going to lie, it gets a bit graphic. Now onward to the truths and the dares! Sorry that I didn't proofread, I had to run but have been aching to post this chapter.**

Images flashed before Albus's eyes as he couldn't believe it. Minerva was lying on her back on one of the dining tables in the Great Hall. Her black silk hair surrounded her head like a halo as she arched her back, elevating her bare breasts from the hard wood surface.

Minerva moaned as her emerald eyes were clouded over by lust. Her hands reached out for Sybil as Sybil was held by Severus who pressed his body against hers. His hands grouped the sides of her body eliciting animals moans from Sybil. He then roughly pushed her over to Minerva. Minerva clawed eagerly at Sybil, pulling her down as she claimed her mouth. Severus swiftly joined them as all Albus could do was watch the memory speechless.

Albus pulled out of Sybil's mind. His blue eyes were large orbs as he was rendered speechless. Sybil had been heaving for air as she still fought against the others that held her down.

"What did you see?" asked Rolanda as she was eager to know.

"No!" screamed Sybil as she still wasn't giving up.

"Shut her up!" roared Rolanda as she wanted to hear this.

-/-/-

"What's going on?" asked Minerva, but Severus claimed her mouth to silence her. He then moved down her neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses. Minerva moaned softly as she leaned into his touch, but she couldn't help but still hear the commotions that were coming from the other side of the glass window.

"Severus I think something is happening?"

"The…only thing…that is…happening is you and me." Severus replied in between greedy kisses. His hands moved from her waist and up her sides, brushing underneath her breast causing Minerva to shiver in pleasure, but still there was screaming. What was going on? Reluctantly, she pushed Severus away to sit up and look into the other room.

Severus expressed his disappointment with a scowl written across his face. He ran his finger along the buttons on her black teaching robes, magically undoing each one. He tried to get a reaction from her but her eyes were glued to whatever was happening on the other side of the glass. Sighing dejectedly, he looked over at what she was looking at to only gape at the scene of everyone yelling at Albus to tell them something while Sybil was screaming for him to do the opposite. What the Merlin was going on?

-/-/-

"No!"

"Tell us!" shouted Rolanda to the top of her lungs. Albus had a dazed look across his features. The thought of ever seeing his deputy in that way never came across him since he did prefer guys but to see her in Sybil's mind not only revolted him but also…turned him on? No, he shook his head. He pushed the thought to the depths of his mind.

Albus was brought back to the present as he realized the many people screaming at him. The room was in complete chaos. Several were trying to silence Sybil, Rolanda and Pomona was pleading for Albus to tell them what he saw, while the few others were trying to drink the chaos away.

"Well?" Rolanda kept on pestering. Albus's smile grew large as he still couldn't believe.

"Well Rolanda, I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it." He teased.

"Merlin's beard! It's not me is it?"

"No," Albus shook his head, "no it isn't."

"Then who is it?"

Albus's eyes twinkled as he nonchalantly titled his head over to where he suspected was the hidden glass. Rolanda was puzzled at first as she saw no one where Albus had pointed, but then she understood. Her face grew white as she couldn't believe it.

"Ro, what is it?" asked Poppy concerned with her friend's reaction. Rolanda just shook her head trying to collect herself. She almost seemed like she was going to throw up.

"Which one?" Rolanda asked almost chokingly.

"Both." Was all Albus said before he started laughing like a mad man. Rolanda couldn't hold her stomach anymore as she ran for the nearest kind of vessel. Poppy tried to register everything as she fit the puzzles together. Her bewildered look was replaced with astonishment to laughter. Everyone else in the room was puzzled. They couldn't comprehend their two colleagues' action nor their boss's.

"Both?" repeated Remus trying to sort things for himself this time. "Both…over there..." He looked over to where Albus had pointed out. Suddenly he realized too.

-/-/-

"Why are they looking over at us?" Minerva finally questioned. "I hope they can't see us."

"No," Severus reasoned, "I think they would shocked to see you almost half naked than hysterical."

Minerva smacked him as she buttoned her teaching robes that she had just noticed he had undone. Severus pursed his lips as he knew she was no longer in the mood. It wasn't fair to him and she was always fair. She had teased him with the honey and now it was his turn to tease her. This better be good he thought to himself as he went back to the scene.

-/-/-

"Both." Remus repeated as he was astonished.

"Both what?" Pomona now questioned annoyed. She was holding down Sybil after all. She deserved to know. Sybil started to cry as she no longer struggled they already knew. Well a few did at least. The ones that didn't wanted to know now. They were sipping their drinks trying not to look eager to know when they were really at the edge of their seats per say.

"Oh Merlin's beard." Remus said more to himself though it was not ignored.

"Who is it, Merlin damn it?" Pomona demanded.

"It's…" Remus couldn't get the words out without trying to hurl. He tried to swallow down the feeling but whenever he got close to spitting out the words, the sickening feeling would come back.

"Oh spit it out!"

"Minerva and Severus!" Remus cried for those who didn't know. Filius had spurt out his drink over Pomona as he couldn't believe it.

"I didn't mean that Filius!" Pomona cried.

"Oh Merlin, You had dreams of them?" Rolanda hysterically questioned. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt. The room was split. Some found the ideal hysterical while others were scarred for life.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Severus inquired though Minerva was speechless. She tried to get up though she felt her legs wobble. She was too much in shock to walk properly.

"I think I should go lay down." said Minerva wearily as if she were queasy. Severus looked at Minerva with worried eyes. He got up as he followed her out of the small room. What seemed like a fun night seemed to have scarred her. Sybil Trelawney had dreams about her that she shouldn't have.

-/-/-

Poppy saw how Sybil seemed broken and took pity for her. She looked around the room as her colleagues were laughing their heads off. She felt ashamed as she was one of them.

"Everyone quiet!" she yelled trying to reassert some sense of order. "I said silence!" though her words were not heard until she finally yelled, "Shut-up!"

The laughing had ceased though Rolanda looked offended, "Well that was rude!"

"So is forcing Sybil to what torment you were putting her through. I think it would be fair if she could return the favor by giving us all a dare to do that we cannot refuse." Poppy offered.

"What?"

"No way!"

"How is that fair?"

They complained simultaneously, sounding like a bunch of three year old who didn't want to go to bed as it was an effect the alcohol had left them with.

"What if she doesn't even want to?

"What if I don't want to?"

"You can't make me!

"I'm a grown man Merlin damn it!"

"I said silence!" repeated Poppy restoring the little peace they had left. "Seriously, we are adults and it is by time that we act like ones. Do none of you have any sense of propriety left?"

"I might have some left." chided Rolanda.

Poppy rolled her eyes as she ignored Rolanda and continued, "Now that I have your attention, we will now act like the age we are and listen to Sybil."

"Age is only but a number and doesn't-"

"Shut it Albus!" Poppy snapped and Albus did close his mouth in fear of Poppy's wrath. "Now then," Poppy breathed deeply in and out through her nose, trying to keep calm, "Sybil, I am terribly sorry for our behaviors. Is there anything we can do?"

"I-I Just wa-want this game to be…over." she sobbed.

"Well that's impossible!" protested Rolanda, "For that to happen we'd have to be all past out or at least undressed."

"Fine then," Sybil yelled as she was sick of being pushed around, "undress and stay that way until the sun rises."

"Woah!"

"What?"

"I'm not doing that!"

They were reluctant but the evil glances that Sybil was throwing at them got them to undress. They never knew Sybil could throw one and the glasses just made it worse as it was magnified. Rolanda sighed exasperatedly as she got undress. She was able to keep her under garments on but the rest had to go. Others had sheepish looks upon their faces, but Albus stood tall and proud with his rubber duck boxers.

"Look," shouted Pomona amazed, "the door!"

The others whirled around to look at it as they took off, but Sybil stopped them.

"Just remember, no clothes till the sun rises."

"But, we can't go out like this! This is a school."

"It's your fault." Sybil reminded them as she headed out the door leaving her colleagues baffled. The same question ran through everyone's mind. "Who's going first?"

TBC….

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay yet again but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Now I have to run to a biology quiz but leave a review if you'd like. Thank you for all those who have. I do appreciate them and don't worry. Min and Sev aren't safe in this story yet. There is still one more chapter left I think. Thanks for reading and take care! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those that have reviewed. I loved them all. Also thanks to those who have put this under their fav/alert list. I hope you all enjoyed this new edition. **

Most of the staff of Hogwarts was standing at the door frame of a door leading them to freedom. The only problem was that they were in nothing but their nickers. Even though they have been intoxicated by the fire whisky, their minds were still in some-what working shape. They were fully aware of their appearance and the predicament they were now in. Rolanda looked at her colleagues. They were all looking at their freedom as others were giving polite nods letting the other person know it was fine if they went out first. No one wanted to move.

"Well isn't this a nice sight?" came a voice they weren't expecting. Their heads turned to see Sybil Trelawney with a camera.

"Everyone look at the camera and say Hippogriff!" She hollered as all their eyes were like deer caught in the headlights. The flash had blinded them while the click of the camera was only lightning to reality.

"This will make a great Christmas card." Sybil said nonchalantly, starting to walk away.

"Oh no it won't!" yelled Rolanda as she was the first one to leave the room. She sprinted after the divination teacher.

"Sybil, I'm gonna hex you to the next generation!"

The others watched the scene with mixed emotions.

"Well," started Poppy, clearly irritated, "who's going to go after her?"

Everyone turned their eyes away as none of them wanted to be on Rolanda watch. Poppy saw their reactions which only made her sigh before she glared at the headmaster.

"You're her boss you know."

"And you're her best friend." Albus called after her. The rest chuckled as Poppy started running after the flying instructor and the Looney divination teacher. Eventually, Rolanda was able to catch up to Sybil as she talked her to the ground. The spectators, all grimaced when they heard the large thud.

"Give me the camera!"

"No!"

Rolanda clamped down on Sybil as she tried to reach for the Camera as if it were the golden snitch but Sybil held far out of her reach with her long arms while trying to get away from Rolanda's prying hands. Sybil getting frustrated had slammed the camera down on Ro's head. Rolanda finally backed off dazed, long enough for Sybil to escape.

"Ro, stop it! Rolanda Hooch, I swear if you—" Poppy was abruptly silenced by Rolanda as Rolanda clamped her hand over Poppy's mouth.

"Shh…" Rolanda warned as her eyes scanned her surroundings. "She's around here somewhere." Ro staggered a bit as her head was throbbing but she was on the verge of strangling Sybil that the pain in her head was nothing mixed the alcohol. Suddenly Rolanda took off going down a hall. Poppy was confused but followed her nonetheless.

"Ro, get back here!"

"Not till I get my hands on that camera!"

Albus chuckled as he heard the commotion. "Well I could go for a nice cup of hot chocolate after that round of fire whiskey. Would anyone else like to join me?"

Most of them nodded and Albus gave them a courteous nod before crossing the thresh hold to head to the kitchens. Irma Pince had left to hide in her library while Aurora had taken the bottle of fire whiskey and dragged Remus Lupin along with her.

"Let's go see the stars!" she yelled as she skipped through the halls. Lupin staggered after her. She giggled like a young child again. Her golden locks bounced behind her which didn't go unnoticed by Lupin. He didn't even notice how much he was growling.

"Who's a big bad wolf?" she teased between giggles.

"I am." Lupin replied drunkenly.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Harry couldn't rest. All the others were asleep except for the golden trio. They sat by the fireplace keeping warm.

"Harry, Sirius Black won't get into the castle again. Dumbledore assured everyone." Ron said before rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry. Does anyone have some food?"

"Ron, you're always hungry." pointed out Hermione, "Staying up won't solve anything, Harry, we should head off to bed. It's quite late."

"You don't understand! Sirius Black killed my parents. I want him to find me so—"

"Harry! Think what you're saying. I understand what Sirius Black did, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Again with the cryptic talk." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. Hermione glared at him for being such a…an idiot.

"The only person who could understand is Lupin. He—"

"Bloody hell! He's streaking across the lawn, that's what he's doing!" Ron interjected Harry. His face turned into a bright red that could only match his hair. Harry looked annoyed at his best friend.

"He would never do that."

"Then take a look for yourself mate." Ron stepped away from the window as Harry took his place. Harry's face paled as he saw his mentor in nothing but his briefs, running after their astronomy teacher who wasn't looking any better. Hermione saw his reaction and got up only to be shocked herself.

"Oh what big eyes you have." they could hear Aurora seductively tease.

"So I can see you better my dear." Lupin replied, his voice low. He started to growl again making her run laughing as he chased after her. The scene left them speechless. That couldn't be Lupin.

"What big ears you have." she started once again.

"So I can hear you better my dear."

Lupin finally couldn't resist the urge anymore as he pounced on her. They both fell with a thump. He turned her over so her blue eyes clouded with yearning looked back into his warm brown ones.

"What big teeth you have." she continued their little game.

"So I can taste you better my dear." Remus countered and ended it with what started out as a soft kiss. The rest was all too inappropriate for the eyes of small children.

"You would think Lupin would have the decency to do this out of prying eyes." Hermione interrupted the moment. Harry and Ron were still speechless at the scene. They were only thirteen for Merlin's sake and never had the desire to see any of their teachers in their knickers let alone anyone.

"You would think they would be cold." Ron finally said something.

"What are you doing near the windows?"

They turned around to see Ron's red head twin brothers, Fred and George. Both of the boys had sheepish looks on their red face. They moved out of the way and the twin out of curiosity went to see what they were looking at.

"Ah, would you look at that." exclaimed Fred.

"Who knew he fancied her?" George smirked at the scene. They then looked back at Ron and Harry who were still staring down at their toes.

"Don't be bashful." teased Fred.

"You know, that's how you two were made."

"Well I've had enough of this. Good night boys." Hermione interjected. She hopped up off of her seat by the fire and walked up the stairs. Ron and Harry watched her leave before they returned their eyes on the mischievous twins.

"We'll be heading off to bed too." Ron announced before running off up the stairs. Harry followed him as the Twins just snickered.

"So, what were we going to do?" asked Fred to George.

"To the kitchens right?"

"Ah yes, we were heading to the kitchens. I hope the house elves still have some left over pudding from tonight."

"Hey, me too."

"Ro, please stop," pleaded Poppy trying to catch her breath after running through the whole damn castle, "I…can't…breath."

"You're still alive Poppy, so you have to be breathing." replied Rolanda logically.

"I won't be alive for long."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"I'm being dramatic!" Poppy shouted Rolanda accusingly, "I'm not the one running around the castle like a mad woman, and not to mention not dressed. Anyone could've seen us."

"And they'll see us again around Christmas unless I get my hands on that camera." Rolanda continued her search. Poppy reluctantly followed. She then got an idea, a marvelous idea even though Minerva would never forgive her.

"What?" Rolanda turned away.

"Instead of running around the bloody castle, why don't we make an offer Sybil can't turn down?"

"Go on." Rolanda urged. When Poppy told her of the plan, the side of Rolanda's mouth tugged into a delightful smile.

"Yes, that could work. Let's get to work Poppy."

Back in the kitchens, the remaining staff members were able to get to the kitchen unseen. The house elves were still up. They were shocked when they saw Albus enter with nothing but his colorful boxers on.

"Higgs sorry, Higgs don't mean to see master in boxers." The house elf covered his large orb eyes along with the other house elves around him.

"Oh," Albus looked down at himself, "I'm sorry for my unusual appearance, but please do not be ashamed. A few of my staff and I were wondering if we could have some hot chocolate, and please do not inform us as your masters. All of you are just as much a part of Hogwarts as I am."

By the Headmaster's soothing words, the house elves slowly put their hands down, taking in their attire.

"Higgs would be honored to Sir." He quickly went off to get his hot chocolate. They sat around a table that was by the fire as they waited for their non-alcoholic drink. Pomona was missing the thrill of the game as she was bored. She looked around the room and her colleagues looked bored as well.

"Well," she broke the silence, "since we have to stay this way for a long time, we might as well do something."

"Then what are you suggesting we do?"

"Why not continue the game? I don't think anyone else is going to break down and cry."

"But we don't have any more clothes to forfeit." pointed out Septima.

"Then we can substitute it with something else. We are in a kitchen after all." countered Pomona.

"Oh, I've got just the thing." Charity spoke up as she got a pitcher from the shelf. She then went around the kitchen grabbing various liquids and spices. She grabbed teriyaki sauce, soy sauce, tabasco hot sauce, barbeque sauce, paprika, pepper, shredded garlic and much more. She immediately went to work, mixing them all up in the pitcher and once she was done, she put it in the center of the table. The other four took one look and felt their stomach twist, not to mention the smell was intoxicating.

"What the Merlin's knickers is that?" Pomona exclaimed.

"Poor choice of words." Septima stated

"Oh yeah, so what is that anyway?"

"It's a drink. If someone doesn't want to do a dare or a truth, they have to have a cup of this." Charity explained. "I learned it from another muggle game, though I can't remember what it was called. Oh well, so are we still on?"

The people around the table looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Charity, you can go first since you created the toxin." suggested Filius.

"Thanks, alright then, Septima truth or dare?"

Septima looked at the drink and then at Charity "Oh what the hell, dare." She said. She really needed something to do and she did truth last time.

"All right then. I dare you to feel Filius's package."

"Excuse me!" shouted Filius who was right next to Septima. "I'll lick honey off of her neck, but I'm not letting her—"

Septima rolled her eyes as she just reached underneath the table. Her fingers brushed over his crouch, feeling the hardware. Filius was silenced immediately. He then moved away from her, slapping her hand away.

"Septima!" he yelled at her.

"Relax," she smirked, "I actually enjoyed it."

Filius looked at her shocked and she saw his reaction. "I wonder what you can do with it."

"That's it." Filius hopped off of his seat and stormed out of the kitchens.

"Wait, Filius!" Septima raced after him, making the people around the table giggle. She ignored them as she went through the portrait. She looked down the hallway and saw him marching down the halls.

"Filius!" Septima called out. He didn't stop. She ran towards him and stopped him. She stood out in front of him as he came up to her upper thigh. She knelt down so she could face him. Her brown eyes showed remorse but Filius remained angry.

"Filius, please listen to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or if I'm being too straight forward but…" she down casted her eyes to the ground while she brushed away a stray strand of her brown hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"Please don't Septima. I'm tired and I've had enough with games." He tried to walk past her but she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Please Filius. Please I don't want to play games either. I'm done with games. I just want you."

"You what?" asked Filius, he wasn't sure if he heard right. Septima silenced him with a kiss. Her lips felt soft against his. Septima liked the bristling feeling from his mustache. _'How could Albus give him just an E?' _thought Septima.

Filius was taken back by her. She tasted like fire whiskey from her drink, but what shocked him was the warmth she emanated. He could smell the honey he had poured on her, only making him weak in the knees. She was bewitching not to mention when she had grabbed him. The truth was that he left because of the embarrassing erection that appeared after she had touched him.

Filius surprised her when he intertwined his hand in her silky dark brown hair. _'Who needed Albus when you have Septima?'_ he thought. She was beautiful, straight forwards, and smart. Before they knew it, they were back in his rooms, away from praying eyes unlike Lupin and Aurora.

"Well since Septima isn't here and neither is Filius…"

"We get it Pomona. We're down to three players." Charity interjected.

"I was going to say something else, but that's true too."

Biggs then came back with the hot chocolate that Albus had ordered.

"Ah, perfect timing." He exclaimed before blowing on it to cool it down. He then took a small sip, savoring the chocolaty taste.

"So what now?" asked Pomona.

The doors to the kitchen opened as in walked in two red headed boys.

"Hey Biggs, do you have…" Fred's words fell short when he saw the headmaster, Pomona Sprout, and Charity Burbage in nothing but their knickers. They were speechless along with the adults in the room.

"Is this some joke?" George was the first to break the tension in the room.

"Oh, what about a new holiday?"

"Yes, it's a new holiday where you can wear just your underwear." replied Pomona sarcastically, but the boys didn't seem to catch it. They shrugged as thy stripped off their clothes. Just as they were about to pull down their pants, someone had stopped them.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley!" came a stern voice behind them. They turned around to see their head of the house standing in front of them. Her hands on her hips and her cheeks flared.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Fred and George turned around to see their head of the house adorned in a light tartan robe.

"Why aren't you in your knickers Professor?" Fred inquired. Pomona had to bite down on her hand to keep from laughing.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva was furious, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, put your clothes back on and head straight back to your rooms." She ordered. Fred and George didn't understand but they did as they were told and headed back to their rooms. Minerva then took a look at her colleagues speechless.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name were you all thinking? This is a school!" she reprimanded.

Albus smiled at her, only infuriating her more, "Minerva, how nice of you to join us, care to play a game?"

On the other side of the castle were two witches. They wandered the halls until they came across a portrait. It was the door to Minerva's quarters.

"I'm sorry but Minerva isn't in right now. Would you like to leave a message?" asked Godric Gryffindor, who guarded the Gryffindor head of the house.

"No, we just wanted to leave a present for Minerva. May we enter?" answered Poppy.

Godric eyed her questioningly, "For what occasion?"

"Ah…" Rolanda started to think quickly, "For being a great friend."

"Can I see it?" he sounded engrossed.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise."

"Oh darn it, fine." Godric let them in surprisingly. Rolanda and Poppy snuck into Minerva's quarters.

"Is it me, or was that too easy?" Rolanda asked Poppy, but then Poppy stopped her.

"Shh…" it was Poppy's turn to shut her up. "Quiet, she could be in here. All we need is a piece of hair and then we're out."

Rolanda nodded in response as they crept near the bedroom. The door was ajar as Poppy, silently pushed it open. They peered in to see someone was in the bed, but what surprised them was that it wasn't Minerva but Severus.

They held their breaths, fearful of Severus waking up. Waking up Minerva was one thing, but waking up Severus was a whole other can of worms they didn't want to open. Rolanda even started crawling on the floor despite the glares Poppy was giving her. Instead, Poppy tip-toed to Minerva's vanity which was of course near the bed. The vanity was simple with a mirror in the center. It didn't have many things on which made their search easier. All it had was her pointed hat and her brush.

"Bingo." whispered Poppy as she reached for the brush, but her hand stopped from the person in the bed.

"Minerva?" Severus mumbled dreamily. Rolanda, not knowing what to do, frantically moved to on to the bed. Poppy's eyes grew with fright, but it was Rolanda who was frightened the most. She was lying beside the most hot-headed man on Earth. He rolled over, his arm resting beside on her waist. Rolanda held her breath, but it didn't last long once he nuzzled his head at the crook of her neck. His slow breathing let her know he was still asleep.

"Get out of there." Poppy angrily whispered. Rolanda couldn't, nor would she. She enjoyed the feeling of his heavy muscled arm around her along with the smell of various potions that still clung to him.

"No, I'm just fine here." She settled into the soft bed. Why, Minerva's bed was comfier that hers.

"Ro, get out of there!" she said more sternly.

"Fine," Rolanda gave up. She inched her way to the edge of the bed, but Severus had a firm grip on her.

"I can't."

"Try harder."

"I am." Ro grunted, "Merlin, you're grip is strong."

"Min, stop moving." Severus hazily ordered. Rolanda froze afraid to really wake him up.

"I'll come back for you." Poppy whispered before she snuck out of the room again.

"Sure," Ro said dripping with sarcasm, "take your time. I'll just wait here against my will though you do look nice when you're sleeping. Let's just hope you don't wake up."

TBC….

**Author's Note: Was that a bad place to leave off? I don't know, but oh well. I guess there is more than one more chapter ahead. I don't know but so far we have Irma in the library, Sybil hiding, Lupin and Aurora "watching stars", Septima and Filius…, Poppy trying to find Sybil, Albus, Pomona, Charity, and Minerva in the kitchens, and Rolanda trapped with Severus. Did you get all that? Got it, good! :) Don't worry as there is more in store and more students having nightmares, but that's for the next update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update all the other stories soon as well. Take care and best wishes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So it's the last day of my vacation and I decided to update this story. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those that have reviewed and added this to their fav/alert list. Now onward to the story.**

**WARNING: Adult topics mentioned, but when hasn't it been?**

Minerva stood in front of Albus with a questioning raised eyebrow. '_What was this man up to?'_ she thought.

"Play a game," she repeated, "haven't you already had your fill in them?"

"Nope, we were just starting one right now."

"Oh I remember now!" Charity had interjected, "It's called, Never Have I Ever."

"Never have I ever?" Minerva looked at Charity like she had gone mad.

"Yes, it's a game where you say something that you've never done and if someone else has done it, they would have to drink from this thing."

"Sounds good to me." Pomona agreed, "I'll go first. Never have I ever kissed Severus Snape."

She smiled wickedly at Minerva. Minerva looked angered and was about to refuse when Albus had shocked her. He poured himself a cup and chugged it down. He scrunched his face up from the horrible taste.

"Albus!" yelled Pomona shocked, but then she shortly burst into a fit of giggles. Minerva's jaw dropped slightly, but then it closed as she remembered Severus said he was forced to play with Albus. No wonder why he hated the game.

"Please tell." Charity begged.

Albus just chuckled in response and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't kiss and tell."

Minerva felt like she was going to be sick again. Never had she thought those words would come out from Albus.

"Well Minerva, it's your turn to take a glass." said Pomona.

"I don't recall me agreeing to play this game." Minerva protested.

"Oh come on Min, I did it." Albus stuck his lower lip out into a pout, but Minerva just shook her head at the childish move.

"Please," he begged her, his blue eyes twinkling at her. Damn those eyes she thought. She finally gave in and he grinned widely.

"Don't think I'm doing this just for you."

"Of course not." Albus agreed even though he knew it was only for him. Minerva reluctantly poured herself some in a small glass. She eyed the grotesque substance as the fumes were intoxicating. She pinched her nose as she drowned it down. The bitterness stung her throat and burned her eyes. Her throat closed in retaliation. She almost threw it all up. Albus lightly patted her lower back to comfort her, and she subconsciously moved closer to him.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes," she croaked. She started to cough but was able to hold herself together.

"Maybe we should just exclude the drink and just share the story instead." Charity suggested.

"Yes, now please do tell." Pomona demanded more from Albus than from Minerva.

"Oh it was just for a game similar to the one responsible for our uncharacteristic attire except we kept our clothes on." Albus answered, causing Pomona's and Charity's curiosity disapear.

"My dear," Albus wrapped an arm around Min's waist to lower her down on his lap, "why don't you go next?"

Minerva thought about it and decided she wanted revenge, "Never have I ever had sexual dreams about a student I currently teach."

"Minerva, that's not fair! You aimed that one on me." Pomona yelled out, but then to her surprise Albus refilled his glass shortly followed by Charity. Minerva looked appalled at both her colleagues.

"I think I'd rather have this drink than tell." Albus admitted but as he was about to drink it, Minerva stopped him.

"We changed the rules Albus," Minerva stated, "so you have to tell."

"But it was such a long time ago. I don't want to ruin the night."

"Alright Albus, you can go last, but let's start with Pomona." Minerva looked at Pomona, but she looked determined not to spill the beans.

"Can't I just take a drink?"

"Nope, you have to share Pomona. It's only fair."

"How is—"

"Oh come on Pomona, I'll go first then," Charity volunteered as if she was excited to share her story, "So not many people like muggle studies but there's one that has. He's still in school and I'm a bit ashamed, but I can't help it."

"Who is it then?" Pomona couldn't help herself.

"It's Cedric Diggory."

"What?" Pomona spurted out. Minerva looked displeased that anyone would have sexual dreams of students. Pomona on the other hand was reddening in the face, but not in embarrassment but in jealousy.

"What's a matter Pomona?" Minerva inquired when she caught sight of her friend, "Are you getting hot?"

Pomona froze from the question. It had reminded her of her dream. She shut her eyes thinking why she was so messed up. Minerva observed her carefully along with Albus. Corners of his mouth tugged into a smile as he understood.

"It seems that young fellow has caught the heart of another." Charity looked over at Pomona with a sympathetic look.

"It seems like we're on the same boat my friend."

"It would seem so." Pomona said through clenched teeth. She was hoping she'd be the only one but the thought of another nerved her. On the other hand, Charity was glad she wasn't the only one under Cedric's spell.

"Well," Minerva knew it was time to move along when the tension level in the room grew to be unbearable, "Albus, it's your turn."

Albus looked away from Minerva's green prying eyes but then went along with what he knew could only be fair to do since the rest went with theirs. "Well, as I said before, it was a long time ago and it only happened once. I thought it was more of a nightmare than a dream, but if I must be honest, it was…Tom Riddle."

"Riddle?" Minerva knew who it was while the others stared blankly. They only knew the boy as Voldemort just the way Albus and Minerva intended to keep it.

"Well since I don't know who the hell he is, I believe it's Charity's turn."

"Alright then, never have I ever been tied to a bed." Charity looked around but she was surprised when she was the one who was receiving the surprised look.

"I'm not willing to share mine." Minerva flat out said along with a nod of agreement from Albus.

"My dear Charity," Pomona looked at her worriedly, "we have to get you out there more."

Charity looked away feeling pathetic. She was never the one who liked to be submissive so therefore she refused it, but it turns out, she was the only one who had.

"Well, moving on again." Albus had broken the awkward silence, "Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher while I was student."

"I don't believe you." Pomona looked at Albus incredulously.

Minerva just chuckled, "That's because Merlin was teaching when he went to school."

Albus grabbed her shoulder with one hand so she could escape as he tickled her side to the point it hurt. She could hardly breathe while her chest tightened. She squirmed in his hold, but he wouldn't relent.

"Please…..stop…." Minerva was able to make out and Albus did so.

"Be kind my dear." Minerva only pouted like he did earlier to her.

"And yet you two aren't a couple." Pomona wondered aloud, twirling a spoon between her fingers with an amused grin.

"Minerva, I believe you're guilty of this one." Albus looked at her with those blue twinkling eyes. Minerva brushed away an invisible strand of hair behind her ear and looked away from him nonchalantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Minerva replied, only for him to start his attack again, but shorter this time. Minerva slapped his hands away while all he could do was let out a soft chuckle.

"You're a terrible liar, Min."

"Fine, it was you, are you happy now?" Albus looked shocked but hid it well. He always thought she liked the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when she went to school. He was younger than he was and was popular amongst the girls.

"You flatter me."

"Well I'm glad you can still poke fun. I believe it's Pomona's turn to tell." Minerva quickly said to switch the attention from her onto her friend.

"If I must confess it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back when Min and I were in school."

Minerva grinned, "Oh yes, I know quite a few did, and you Charity?"

"Flitwick," she merely answered while Pomona just gave her a bemused look, "what, I always wondered how he could, you know, so…"

"Please, don't go further. I've had my fair share of tonight's late night games." Minerva stood from Albus' lap. "I'll just grab my cold tea and go."

"Good night my dear." Albus bid her as Pomona just waved her off along with Charity. Once Minerva left, Pomona eyed the Headmaster with perplexed eyes.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Pomona sat back, watching Albus turn to her with a puzzled look.

"Tell her what?"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got plants to water." Pomona excused herself. Charity watched her leave while drumming her fingers out of boredom. She got up and yawned, looking tired.

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I'm heading to bed."

"You can't return to your rooms, remember?" Albus pointed out.

"Since when?" Charity inquired.

"Since I checked before I went to dinner, though didn't bother with Sybil's much."

"Wait," Charity tried to take in the new information, "so you're saying that you locked all the doors to our rooms?"

"Precisely, though I doubt Filius had any problems since he's a charms professor."

"I don't remember you telling us this."

"It must have slipped my mind. I guess it's my age." Albus had a large grin over his face. He then stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. "Well I should head to bed."

"But…that's so unfair."

"I know, but I could never turn down a chance for some fun. Plus Minerva and Severus can be very persuasive. Good night Charity. Your room will be open once the sun rises." Albus informed before he walked off to head towards his rooms, leaving Charity to her own devices.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle was a stressed Poppy, trying to find a crazed Divination professor.

"Oh would ya bloody hell come out already? I have an offer." She yelled. It was silent, and she moved to the next corridor, repeating the same thing until she finally got a response.

Sybil shyly peered at Poppy from a cracked door. Poppy looked unarmed, so Sybil took the chance. She walked up to Poppy who stopped once she spotted her.

"You have an offer?" asked Sybil.

"I do," Poppy confirmed as she laid out both things she had for Sybil, "these for the camera with the picture inside."

Sybil examined the objects with her large rounded glasses. "Tempting but I don't see how this is worth the photograph."

"Use your inner eye then," Poppy retorted, "or your imagination to be more exact."

Sybil glared at the school nurse, but Poppy was too tired to even care.

"Sybil, do we have a deal or not?"

Sybil thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Fine then, here's the camera."

Poppy smiled once she felt the camera firmly in her hands. She checked the film to make sure the picture was there. When everything was cleared, Poppy smiled. "Have fun Sybil."

Poppy left to head back to save her friend Ro, and hopefully Severus hadn't woken up, or better yet, Minerva hadn't returned. The safety of her friend had pushed away the disturbing thoughts of what Sybil now possessed.

TBC….

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I am so so so sorry for this story's tardiness. It has been up on my computer for weeks…actually months now, 5 but who's counting? Nonetheless it is finally done and summer is here. I hope you enjoy and those who are waiting for my other stories to be updated I am working on those too. Now on to the last chapter, enjoy.**

Rolanda kept her breathing leveled. After the several minutes she had been stuck here, her muscles started to relax little by little. The person beside her started to feel comforted with the easing of her muscles and therefore loosened his grip around her. Instead his heavy hand came to caress her bare side soothingly. Rolanda would have been able to enjoy the feeling if it hadn't been for the fact that this was Severus Snape she was lying beside.

Rolanda slowly turned her head to look upon the sleeping face of the man that infuriated her. The man she loved to tick off. Just the thought of his insufferable glowering dark eyes and his scornful look put her off though seeing him now was entirely different. His jaw was no longer clenched, his eyes shut peacefully, and his dark hair wildly splayed across the contrasting white pillow. She always imagined his dark hair to be greasy but now it radiantly shined. It looked as soft as silk.

No, she shook her head. This was Severus, the dingy oversized bat from the dungeons. Rolanda tightly shut her eyes and started to restart her counting from one to a thousand to pass time till Poppy came back for her, or until her luck would run out.

Minerva walked down the halls, her thoughts keeping her company. Her tea was once again hot as she had been forced to heat it up with her wand. She normally didn't like to do this as it did nothing for the flavor, but she couldn't go back to the kitchens. The whole night was just all too much for her and she could only stand being around Albus for so long. It wasn't that she didn't like being around him, but she really didn't know. She really couldn't put her finger on it. It was ineffable, though whatever this feeling was inside her, it made her smile inwardly like a fool.

"Minerva," Minerva turned around to see Charity running after her. Minerva was going to scold her for making such a racket in the halls at this time of night, but she was too tired to do so. Plus they have both been through enough that day.

"Yes Charity?" Minerva replied once Charity had reached her. Charity in the meanwhile was hunched over trying to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry… But Albus has locked the entrance to my rooms. May I stay in yours? I mean, the last thing we need are more students seeing us like this."

"Yes you may." Minerva agreed, "I'll transfigure the couch for you."

"Oh thank you." Charity followed Minerva back to her chambers, both keeping silent even though both had many thoughts going through their minds. Charity could see Minerva's eyes were anywhere but on her.

"Are you alright?" Charity finally asked. Minerva slightly jumped from the sudden question, not expecting it at all, but it was too subtle for Charity to notice. Only someone who knew how to look out for such things would have been able to sense the slight anxiety in her.

She cleared her throat before she replied, "Yes, everything is fine. Why?"

"Oh nothing, you just seem very preoccupied about something." Charity answered and only got a slight nod from Minerva before she took a sip of her lukewarm tea. "It wouldn't have to do with anything about the headmaster, would it?"

This time Charity got more of a reaction from Minerva than her simple curt nod.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, Charity." Minerva's eyes narrowed on her.

'_That?' _Charity mentally noted but she didn't want to infuriate the deputy anymore. She nonchalantly smiled and returned her eyes in front of her instead of the furious witch beside her. The rest of the walk to Minerva's chambers was in silence.

Rolanda this time she only had to count to 367 till she felt a light tap on her arm. She reluctantly cracked one eye lid open ready to see venomous green eyes staring back at her, but they weren't. Thankfully she found light blue ones.

"Poppy," she hissed, "what took you so long?"

"Shh…" Poppy lightly scolded as she silently pointed to Severus' sleeping form.

Rolanda scoffed, "I know, now get me out of here."

'_Don't have to ask me twice.' _thought Poppy. She looked upon Severus while indicating for Rolanda to slowly ease her way off the bed. Rolanda cautiously rolled onto her side. She could still feel the weight of Severus' arm on her side. He adjusted to her change and came to spoon up against Rolanda's back. Rolanda let out a silent scream. Neither Poppy nor Rolanda knew what to do and time was running out. It was a matter of time before Minerva returned.

"What now?" Rolanda mouthed to Poppy. Poppy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you better think of something before…" as if on cue, they heard the whisper of the portrait door open. Without giving another thought, Poppy grabbed Rolanda's arm and pulled her off the bed fearing for both of their lives.

Severus suddenly felt the bed shift more than it had before followed by a loud lump on the floor. He had had it that night. Ever since Minerva had returned from the kitchens she had been squirming in his hold, or so he thought. She never squirmed. Normally she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow which Severus couldn't decide whether he was pleased or annoyed by it.

His dark voice mumbled incoherently as he was still half asleep, but even murmuring you could tell he was not pleased. A light hand rested on his shoulder to soothe him. He could feel soft whips of locks brush against his bare skin.

"Shh…" he felt a warm breath behind his ear. The heat had sent shivers down his spine and the light tugging of the sheets away from his body only intensified the feeling. A smirk appeared on his face. These moments of hers were rare and when they happened, they were forever memorable. The light hand on his shoulder gently pushed to roll him on his back. His eyes blissfully opened to see dark green ones lustfully looking back into his.

"Can't sleep?" Severus teased. Minerva was already straddled over his hips. She childishly shook her head with a wide smile. Severus faked a smile back all of a sudden not in the mood to play around. The smile was unbecoming of her as he had never seen it. Before he could protest, she leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

He was about to caress her thighs when he tasted her breath. He was expecting her usual Jasmine tea flavor and her lavender scent mixed with fresh parchment and books. It was an odd combination but it suited her well. He had grown to love it and now she smelled entirely different. Something wasn't right.

Poppy and Rolanda were trying to stay silent as they were underneath the bed. They could hear the tousling of the sheets and heavy breathing. Rolanda tried not to laugh while Poppy tightly shut her eyes trying not to hear or listen to her best friend with one of her colleagues. Suddenly Poppy jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Her heart was racing until she realized it was only Rolanda.

"What?" Poppy quietly fumed.

Rolanda was oblivious to Poppy's fury as she asked, "Was that the door?"

They both remained silent, straining to hear for any indication of noise from the other room instead of the noise that was happening above them.

"That should do it." Minerva finalized after transfiguring the couch into a small bed. Charity nodded in approval.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night."

"You're welcome. After all, we can't have any more students see the staff while this insufferable game continues. Hold on, I'll get you some blankets." Minerva kept the extra blankets and quilts in her room. She found it odd since she didn't remember closing her bedroom door before leaving, but she didn't give a second thought as she opened her door. Breathing was forgotten from the scene that lay before her. Her lungs couldn't find air while all the color had drained from her face.

Severus saw the door open and now standing in the door frame was Minerva, or was it? Then who was on top of him? He roughly pushed the other person away from him and quickly got out of bed.

"What the bloody Merlin is going on?" He furiously yelled. One Minerva stood at the door with a mixture of emotions while the other stayed in the bed covered in the sheets. Her face read confusion and…was it fear?

"Well someone must know what's going on here, because I sure don't." the Minerva standing at the door replied. Her bitterness was apparent in her tone.

"Minerva?" Severus looked at the one at the doorway questioningly.

"Yes it's me, now who's she?" Minerva yelled causing everyone in her perimeter to cringe. Severus was speechless for once in his life. Instantly Minerva drew out her wand from within her robes and aimed it at the person on the bed.

"Whoa, don't fire!" Poppy yelled from underneath the bed. Rolanda kicked her for giving their hiding spot away, but Poppy couldn't let Minerva go through with it, though little did she know that Minerva wasn't going to hurt the person. Just temporarily knock them out. Either way, Poppy didn't need another patient in the hospital wing.

"Poppy?" Minerva knelt down to see Poppy and Rolanda smiling at her sheepishly. "Well that's just perfect. Why don't we just invite everyone else in the castle to bear witness?"

Minerva started to lightly laugh out of nerves. She paced around the room and kept her arms crossed from strangling anyone in reach.

"I hardly think that's necessary." Rolanda replied while crawling from underneath the bed. She was immediately silenced by a sharp look from Poppy and a murderous glare from Minerva. After a moment of silence, Minerva finally stopped wearing out the carpet and threateningly pointed her finger at Poppy and Rolanda who now found inspecting the floor more amusing than facing Minerva.

"You two, start explaining, now!" Minerva bellowed making them tremble in her wake. They now realized why people were sometimes so frightened of her. They really didn't have to look at Severus either as they could feel his dark glowering eyes burning scars into their souls.

"Well?" Minerva started to impatiently tap her foot against the floor.

"Well it's a long story, and what time is it?" Rolanda tried to look around for a clock.

"Oh Merlin, it's nearly three. Well I should really be getting to bed." Poppy followed Rolanda's lead, but Minerva wouldn't let them get that far away.

"Where's the rush? Your rooms are locked." Charity intervened. She tried to look like an innocent by stander, but she really just didn't want the drama to end. Minerva gave one look at Charity that made her close the door and then swiftly returned her attention to Poppy and Rolanda.

"Who locked the rooms?" asked Poppy.

"Albus," Minerva answered, "Now who wants to answer my question?"

"Ro, do you want to go first?"

"Nah, you're much better at telling stories, Poppy."

"One…"

"Ah come on, Minerva, are you seriously going to play that game on us?" Rolanda looked at Minerva uncertainly.

"Two…" Rolanda and Poppy looked at each other for help, but no one could save them from Minerva's wrath.

"Three," Minerva whipped her wand out getting ready to send a hex hurtling straight at them.

"Just make it quick." Rolanda pleaded, holding on to Poppy. Minerva could see that none of them were willing to spill and dropped her wand back down to her side.

"When I'm done with you, you'll wish—"

"Minerva, where is your bush?" Severus cut Minerva's rant abruptly. Minerva looked at him quizzically.

"Brush, why would you bring up my brush at a time like this?"

"Isn't it clear that someone stole your brush and used it to become you?" Minerva glared at his matter of fact tone and the smugness on his face. When she said nothing, he continued, "The thief is undoubtedly Poppy and Rolanda, but the question is why and who would want it."

Severus raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards the two witches. When neither of them yielded any information, he lowered his brow and narrowed his eyes on them. His eyes grew darker as they bore into them. They could handle Minerva's glare, but her glare combined with Severus' was too much.

"Poppy took it!" Rolanda broke first. Poppy looked at Rolanda furiously mixed with hurt.

"Well at least I didn't climb into bed with Severus." Poppy spat back. With that both Severus' and Minerva's glare had suddenly turned to expressions of shock.

"It's not like I wanted to." Rolanda yelled in her defense.

"Both of you," Minerva pressed hard against her temples to aid her new headache, "Just tell us why you took it."

Both Poppy and Rolanda started to explain simultaneously causing everything to jumble into one incomprehensible mess. Minerva's and Severus' patience was running thin. Minerva's mind only picked up as much as she could only causing her headache to worsen. With years of working with all three women, Severus had grown the ability to shut them all out, shutting the impractical noise out and listening to the cogs in his head spinning.

'_Who would want Minerva's hair?' _It has to be someone in the castle. Rolanda and Pomona wouldn't leave the castle in their state. The reason why didn't matter to him anymore but who was what he was focused on. Their objective was to get to him, who did he know recently that has wanted him? Then it clicked, the gears came together to weave the answer that was mocking him in his wake.

"Minerva?" Minerva looked up at him, her questioning green eyes on him with a hint of aggravation, "get them out."

Minerva was taken back, but nodded in agreement. None of them were willing to concede any valuable information.

"Get out," she growled lowly to the point that Poppy and Rolanda had ceased their rambling in order to hear her clearer, "Get out!" Minerva pulled open her door. If Poppy didn't know any better, she would have thought she could pull the door off the hinges just out of spite while Rolanda knew she could just blast it off but then she wouldn't be able to lock them out.

As soon as they heard Minerva's voice demand repeated, they scurried out the door, tripping over each other to escape the glowering glares of their coworkers. Minerva turned to face the person on the bed when she did not move.

"You too, leave." she did not need to be told twice as she swiftly wrapped the sheets around her and shuffled her way out the door. All the while, she could feel the fire of Minerva's emerald eyes spurning her during her exit. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Minerva slammed the door behind her, leaving Severus and her alone in the room.

Minerva looked long at Severus, studying his clenched jaw and hard ominous obsidian eyes. His hands by his side balled into fists, tightening then loosening his hand over and over again. He looked sickly pale, his lips pressed tight together in a thin line as if repulsed by his haunting thoughts.

Apprehensively, Minerva closed the distance between her and Severus. A new wall had been built between them, built by uncertainty of trust being broken. No words were exchanged, as none were needed. Minerva knew they would be in vain if she wanted to bring Severus out of his contemplation. Instead, she carefully reached out to him. Cracks split through the wall but still remained intact. He felt her soft touch sliding up the side of his face, caressing his cheek. He adverted his eyes on her, reading her green eyes. Silently they talked through their eyes and body language. Severus brought his hand up, resting it upon the small of her back to bring her closer to him. With that the wall shattered, broken to small pieces. They would get through this.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Poppy and Rolanda were left glaring at the woman wrapped in sheets identical to Minerva. Charity inspected the woman carefully, though she couldn't mask the grin plastered over her face.

"What have you two done?" Charity looked over at Rolanda and Poppy. They looked applaud.

"What we did? We didn't do anything really. We just saved you from a humiliating Christmas staff photo of Hogwarts but no biggie." Ro nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder but the sarcasm was clearly relevant in her voice.

"Oh…"Charity took a moment to register it fully, only taking a few moments before her mouth formed a large 'O' and her eyes grew into huge saucers, "You didn't."

"We did." Poppy shook her head laughing inwardly, "We most certainly did."

"You barmpots!" Charity screeched laughing and then looked at the woman, "Bloody hell, no wonder they're gutted." She pointed at the door.

"Yeah so let's bugger off before they start throwing a fit out here." Poppy suggested. Ro followed her lead, but Charity stayed.

"I think I'll stay here. I'm zonked and I'd rather sleep here than on the stone floors."

"Suit yourself." Ro hugged Charity.

"What was that for?"

"It's good bye, it was nice knowing ya." Ro left smiling leaving Charity smiling too.

"Aren't you going to go too, Sybil?" Charity's eyebrows were raised at the divination professor as she turned back into her original form. For once at a loss of words, mostly due to embarrassment, Sybil quickly left the room. Charity shook her head thinking, _'The nerve of that woman.'_

Poppy and Rolanda strolled around the castle, finding themselves perched up on top of the astrometry tower. They sat side by side waiting for the sun to rise when they would finally be able to quickly return to their rooms and get some clothes on.

The night air was cool, nipping their bare skin. They sat closer to each other, trying to keep warm. Nothing was said while they watched slowly as the dark sky started to fade over the horizon.

"The sun will almost be up." Ro broke the silence.

"Really, I haven't noticed." Poppy mocked.

"Well, any last dares before the game is over?"

"If I dared you to jump, would you?"

"I would, but then I wouldn't want to face your fury of having to fix me up."

Poppy paused for a moment, thinking about it before she nodded in agreement, "True."

Ro only smiled, "So, Poppy, I wonder what happened to the others."

"Oh I don't even want to think about it." They genuinely laughed together for the first time that night. "Oh this night really is unforgettable."

"It really is. Oh, here comes the sun." Ro pointed out. Veins of orange and pink streaked across the sky, mixing half way up the atmosphere to create a royal purple like no other. Both Ro and Poppy felt warmth and relief wash over them. The night was over and the sun has come up with a promise of a new day.

"Good morning, Poppy."

"Good morning, Ro."

The game had finally ended, but the activity in the castle hadn't stopped. Children started to rise and get dressed in their uniforms. Hermione Granger, always being the early riser, woke up with a skip in her step. She went through her daily routine, first was visiting the library before breakfast and then once again after. She skipped down the halls coming to the entrance of the Library when she found the door closed.

'_That's odd,' _Hermione thought as she looked at the doors. They should have been open by now. Other Ravenclaws had joined standing outside of the library, all perplexed and curious. Even Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, was tempted to open the doors.

"I'm sure it's open." piped up one girl.

"Why not just check if it's open?" suggested another student. Davies being the oldest in the group took the initiative and twisted the door handle. It wasn't locked, though the action had caused a disturbance on the other side. Sounds of things flying and collapsing on the floor could be heard. Davies, worried that someone might be hurt, opened the door wide open revealing the scene behind them. The silence was deafening. The sound of even a quill slowly descending to the stone floor from being dropped could be heard.

In the library stood a very flustered Madame Pince with books to cover herself along with Sybil still wrapped up in white bed sheets. Nothing needed to be said to know what the kids were thinking.

"I—I'm sorry…I'll just…" Davies was the first to move and silently closed the door. The rest didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Well, I suggest all of you to head to breakfast." Davies spoke up, taking the lead as other followed suit still trying to sort out the images in their mind or better yet, getting rid of them. Hermione practically ran to the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully, they were greeted with a little bit of normality. Minerva, Albus, and Severus sat at the staff table, watching the students enter with dazed looking eyes. The only difference was that fact that the Headmaster fashioned a Mohawk.

"Rockin' hair, Headmaster." the Weasley twins winked.

"I wonder what happened to them." Minerva whispered to her two colleagues.

"They must have seen some after effects of the game no doubt." Severus answered, "I don't even want to know which one."

On the other side of the castle was Neville Longbottom carrying a magical plant that Professor Sprout had asked him to study for extra credit. He made his way to the green houses to drop it off for her when he ran into Cedric on the way in the halls.

"Longbottom, you wouldn't be happening to be heading down to the greenhouses, would you?"

"Yes, Diggory, I'm just dropping off extra credit." Neville chuckled, though there was a hint of anxiety.

"I'll join you."

"No, that's hardly necessary."

"No, it's no problem. I have a question anyway for Professor Sprout. Also, I could always use the company."

Neville huffed as he doubted. _'You don't need my company.'_ he thought. Cedric could have anyone's company so why his?

"Is that an Abyssinian shrivelfig?"

"Sure is." Neville answered, "We're learning how to clip them for shrinking solutions."

"I remember that." Cedric smiled, going down through memory lane when he was a third year.

'_Why did he have to stand so close?'_ Neville thought, _'He's already making me nervous.'_

"Well here we are." Cedric disrupted the silence, he knocked on the glass doors, but there was no reply. "Hmm, that's odd. She should be here."

Cedric opened the door to stick his head in, "Professor Sprout, are you in here?" No reply, just silence, "Well, the door's open, so I guess you can drop off the plant at least." Cedric held the door open for Neville to get through. The tables were filled with various plants with dirt sprinkling the floor, but the professor seemed be absent.

Just as they were about to head out, they were stopped dead in their tracks from the sound of a pot shattering to the floor. Cedric looked at it confused as to what could have caused it to fall, but he wasn't going to leave the broken pieces around. He walked over towards the area, bending low to pick up the shards of clay from the ground. That was when he noticed he wasn't the only one.

"Professor?" Cedric dropped the pieces he had collected, his jaw fell in disbelief. Neville ran over to see what had surprised Cedric, but when he got there, he too bowed his head down as his face turning to a shade of bright red.

"Well, looks like my cover is blown." Pomona got up from underneath the table. Dirt covered her body from lying on the floor, but it wasn't that that shocked them. She always had dirt on her, but it was the fact that she was still in her knickers that had taken them back.

"I'm sorry about the pot Professor." Cedric couldn't face her.

"No, don't be, it's my fault." Pomona dismissed it though silence had fallen upon all three, "Well, if you don't mind, I need to get to some things."

"Of course," Cedric started to back away slowly still with his eyes on the ground, "I'll just come back another time."

With that Cedric turned around, dragging a speechless Neville behind him. None of them spoke about the incident. Cedric wouldn't say a word as it was none of his business about what his professor was up to. Neville on the other hand was still trying to register if what had happened was real or if he was still in one of his dreams. Sure he saw Professor Sprout covered in dirt in his dreams, but never had he undressed her. He always woke up before he got the chance.

Cedric stopped, causing Neville to absent mindedly walk right into him. _'Why the hell did he stop?'_ Neville glared at Cedric for interrupting his thoughts. His question was answered when he followed Cedric's eyes to a pair of Professors curled around each other. Now it was Neville's turn to gawk. _'Bloody hell!'_

"Lupin?" Neville found his voice.

Remus felt the cool morning breeze run up his back, though he felt something warm beside him giving him warmth. He snuggled up closer to the person, feeling her soft curls fall over his bare skin and his fingers brushing against the softness of her flesh. His mind was still a bit hazy, but he could make out the sound of his name being called. His eyes fluttered open, waking up to the sight of Aurora sleeping along with the awkward sight of two boys staring down at him.

"Morning Diggory, Neville." Remus stretched, feeling the full impact of the breeze. _'Why is it so cold?'_ he thought to himself before realization struck. _'Ah bullocks!' _

Remus quickly sat up, he tensely smiled at the boys, "Ah, shouldn't you boys head off to breakfast?" They nodded their heads in unison, "Well hop to it then. I'll see you later in class."

They didn't need to be told twice as they scurried away. Remus exhaled inwardly, _'That is the last time I'm getting drunk.'_

Despite of last night's events, the Professors tried their best at trying to keep the day as mundane as possible. Rumors started circulating about the professors, but there was nothing they could do about it. The day just kept on going until finally the last class was dismissed.

The staff found themselves in the staff room for a staff meeting. While they were there, some staff members collected their things that Albus had collected from the room they were stuck in. They all sat silently, some glaring at others while some were cradling their heads filled with regrets. Finally the Headmaster walked in fashioned with his Mohawk. Minerva thought it was ridiculous that he still kept it.

"I trust that everyone is holding up from last night." Albus looked around only getting an incomprehensible mumbling from his staff simultaneously, "Well due to last night events, I have decided that we, as a school filled with professional Professors in their assigned fields, should learn to work better with one another and learn to trust. So starting today, we will be having employee consoling going through self-conduct and the well beings of others. We will regard each other with the utmost respect from now on no matter what occurred last night." silence followed, "You shall start with this video that I will leave on. When it's over, you may leave."

Albus put it in the film in the projector, letting it play through before he headed out the door.

"You're not going to stay?" Minerva asked.

Albus smiled, "No my dear, I'm sorry but I have matters to attend to."

He quickly left, leaving his staff members to stare blankly at the wall. The image came up with the sound of a cheery sanguine voice obnoxiously blaring into their ears. Their faces dropped. _'Please don't be who I think it is.'_ they all thought.

"Hello there! Today we will be discussing sexual harassment in the work field to keep a positive working environment for you and your fellow staff members—"

"Someone turn the damn thing off." Severus commanded, looking vexed at the smiling buffoon of a wizard on the screen. Charity was the one to turn it off.

"Leave it to Lockhart to be on a video about sexual harassment." Rolanda stared at the wall clearly annoyed. Inexorable silence followed between the staff members.

"What should we do now?" Charity looked around, but no one answered her question.

"Play a game?"

"No!" the decision was unanimous as they all glared at Rolanda for even suggesting a thing.

"Sorry, it was just a joke." Ro backed down.

"Well none of us are laughing." Severus growled.

"Hey, if it weren't for you two, we wouldn't be in this mess." Ro defended herself.

"Us? If it weren't for all of you, we all wouldn't have been in this mess." Minerva countered.

"Well I need to get back to library." Madame Pince got up but was stopped by Pomona.

"Sit down."

"Yeah what's the rush? Going to check out a book? I hear that wasn't the only thing checked out this morning." Severus narrowed his eyes on her. Her face burnt red with embarrassment. For a few moments, no words were exchanged. Only pure hatred was flashed in everyone's eyes for each other.

"We shouldn't be mad at one another." Remus spoke up. They all turned their glares on him, "I mean the beginning when Severus and Minerva were trapped, we didn't come up with it. It was he Headmaster and then when Minerva and Severus went to get their revenge, he's still the one who gets the last laugh."

Their looks of rancor turned to looks of realization.

"He has a point." Poppy agreed as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Septima looked around, noticing some malicious smiles form on her colleagues' faces.

Rolanda answered, taking the words right out of many others, "Why we take revenge of course." they nodded in agreement. "It's time that the headmaster learned not to cross his staff; it is time for revenge."

The End

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and I don't know if they'll be a prequel to this story, but it leaves the option for your imagination to go wild with the possibilities of revenge.**

**Thank you Saeshmea, banshee1968, Shikatema, OutOfNames (great name by the way), Minerva's Daughter232, JustaBitBored, Soccergal6, Mebz, KrazyKimmy, Higurashi-Naku, Noelle'sMoonlight, yaz1069, Epicoolawesome, loveretriever,** **eternal vampire, Karli, and last but not least anon, for your kind words, thoughts, and encouragement. You have kept me writing this story and I thank you for your support.**

**I thank those that have stayed silent, but have added this story to their favs or alerts: It's Seriously Not Me, minibee, MinnieMcGee, Shadow Priesstes, TheWarriorQueen, verunder, Zoomie Snoopy, Batwings79, fabugal1, Future Starkid Member, Harmony Goldstar, ipawd17, Lady McSnape, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Whedonsgirl, TivalovercalledAbby.1997, and the rest are those that I have already mentioned. They know who they are. **

**It has been a great pleasure writing this and I hoped you all enjoyed. This is a very long a/n so I'll just shut up now. Take care and thanks for reading.**


End file.
